This isnt a woman
by xPizzaJellyBeansx
Summary: During his alone time someone unexpected pops into Kurono's mind one night. Warning: slash Nishi x Kurono


______________________________________________________________________________

Oh great notes :P

Wahhhhhh T.T why is there no Gantz fandom wtf is this! DX

I never write but because of the lack of fan fiction I was like, god dammit this is bull!

Please review and send me links to any Gantz fic involving

______________________________________________________________________________

Kurono sunk into bed one night after a mission with no intention of going to sleep. His hand petted his stomach for a bit before completely undressing and slipping a hand between his legs letting his mind run wild.

It started off with Kishimoto coming over clinging to him crying. Suddenly they were in his bed undressed. It was dark and the only light was coming from television screen. It was the late night news and the reporter talked as Kishimoto moaned filling up the room with her gasps and screams as her boobs bounced up and down.

Suddenly the scene changed suddenly and it wasn't the curvy body of a young women. This body was paler and thinner. The room became much more quiet. The news anchor was not drowned out by moans. But Kurono felt his body more in tune with this new imaginary lover. He picked up on every small grunt and moan that passed this lovers pale lips.

Its complete lack of breasts was made up for in the warm ring of tightness that was practically sucking Kurono's member in.

In his haze of lust Kurono started to realize this new body did not belong to a women at all, but as his member hardened he couldn't stop pumping his cock.

Kurono had very slender legs pulled over his shoulders. In his attempts to screw him as hard as he could, he had the smaller body doubled over on the bed.

The sound of the boy gasping for breath along with the moans started to make it hard to hear the news anchor reporting a traffic accident.

Lips parted and face flushed the boy moved his head to the side to look at the television screen.

A chill ran down Kurono's spine but he grasped his member harder and sped up his pumps anyway. The pre cum was starting to leak out.

Kurono feared he knew who his mind was imagining. He thought about stopping to at least think about how this happened but it felt way to good.

I should enjoy this before I have to face the reality of it.

Curse words were coming out of the boy with every exhale as his fingers racked across Kurono's back.

"Come on you useless fuck, get me off,"

In his head the voice was cracking and out of breath but Kurono knew exactly who it belonged to.

It made him cringe.

He wouldn't be able to look in the mirror for weeks after this.

His hand went down to pump the boy. His cock was already a little lubricated with pre cum so his hand slide up and down trying to match it in time with his thrusts, but he was a little over frenzied to mange it.

"Urg, fuck me harder..," the voice panted trying to thrust upward to meet him.

Oh no, no, no, please don't talk please. Kurono pleaded with his own fantasy.

Kurono thrusted as hard as he could feeling like he wasn't going to last.

The voice echoed threw his head

"It turned you on didn't it?"

The boy turned to the television again looking at the car accident he could barely keep his eyes open and sweat was making his black hair stick to his face.

"Maybe urg, sex can be, better then...fuck! I c-cant last much longer."

Kurono started pumping himself full force and all he could think about was the way that sick fuck blushed when talking about death or his obsession with killing. Who was he kidding, Kurono had no right to be calling anyone a sick fuck right now. He was going to town on himself thinking about a boy in middle school.

His steely cat eyes were just staring at Kurono who's fantasy was melting away as his balls tighten.

He came all over his stomach and the fantasy in the bedroom along with the imaginary lover disappeared as he came down form his euphoric high.

Kurono cleaned up after. Getting the feeling back in his legs he stumbled into the shower. For over an hour he starred at the white titles in shame.

Oh god, I just got off thinking about Nishi.

__________________________________________________________________________

Now you useless fucks write something!

I mean you saw how much my grammar and writing sucks and I went threw with it!


End file.
